1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle body, and especially to an underbone type motorcycle including a frame extending from the head pipe downward in the rear direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a rider can more easily straddle an underbone type motorcycle because, even though a larger wheel is used compared with those of scooter type motorcycles for stable running on an unpaved road, the motorcycle body frame behind the head pipe is arranged to extend downward in the rear direction, so that the height of the frame between the seat and the steering handlebars is made smaller (see Patent Document JP-A-Hei 9-242630, for example).
In Patent Document JP-A-Hei 9-242630, an underbone type motorcycle is disclosed to have a headlight and a pair of turn signals (turning indicators) positioned at two outer locations of the headlight and mounted to the cover members for covering the handlebars.
An improvement in the visibility of turn signals (turning indicators) is needed in the underbone type motorcycle disclosed in the above Patent Document in which a cover member has a headlight and a pair of turn signals attached thereto.